With the minimizing of the size and cost for wireless communication device, the size of printed circuit board (PCB) in the wireless communication device also shrinks dramatically, thus the space remaining on the PCB for an antenna also shrinks. As the antenna has a length far less than a quarter-wavelength (¼λ), it may be hard for an impedance of the antenna to match an impedance of a radio frequency (RF) transceiver.